Moody
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 100 Moods community at LiveJournal. Claim: Saiyuki General Series. No yaoi or Male x Male pairings. There will be at least one KouYaone, Gonou x Kanaan and possibly even a Goku x Lirin.
1. Goku, Sanzo: 52 Indescribable

Document Opened: 11/18/2009, 05:59am.

Authors Note:  
Working on getting back in touch with my Saiyuki roots so the updates I'm working on won't completely suck. If it's not a trouble, I could use all the feedback/concrit I can get.;^^;.

As per all my Saiyuki fics, No Yaoi/ Male x Male pairings of any kind.  
There will at least one Kougaiji x Yaone and Cho Gonou x Kanaan and even possibly a Goku x Lirin.

Despite some of the prompts, I am aiming to keep these clean.

For the 100 Moods community at LiveJournal, link can be found in my profile.  
Claim: Saiyuki General Series.

Theme/Prompt: No.52. Indescribable.

Disclaimer: I own the ficlets and the like but Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He wasn't sure _what_ to feel as he watched with wide golden eyes as the sun reached out his hand toward him. His body moved on it's own as he reached his arm to take ahold of the suns hand. All he knew was that he hoped this was not a dream of some kind and he would wake up and find himself still alone in the prison, no one to even know he existed.

His young mind didn't think he could bear that, again.

It was with with great wonder and awe he watched, as soon as he held the suns hand, that the bars in front of cage melted away and even the shackles on his wrists were dissolving as well! Even the shackles around his ankles were gone, the chain that bound him to the heavy metal ball was laying on the dirt floor of cavern.

He blinked, the sun was more powerful than he had imagined!

Wordlessly, he came out of the prison and stood up. Having since let go of the suns hand and began to look around, taking in as many sights as possible that he could not from his dirt prison.

There were trees of all sizes he could see over the ledge of the mountain and birds flying near them, it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen.

He was about to thank the sun for freeing him when he turned around to see him start walking back down the mountain path.

The youngling ran to catch up with him, after all, he figured he should at least know the suns name so he could thank him.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
50/50 around the last half but it's almost six thrity am and I am .

Finished: 11/18/2009, 06:29am.


	2. Rinrei: 3 Angry

Document Opened: 11/18/2009, 03:54pm.  
Authors Note:  
I nearly forgot how much I love the Homura x Rinrei pairing. They get less love than Kougaiji and Yaone.;_;.

This is also my first time writing Rinrei.

Theme/Prompt: No.3. Angry.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She walked along the pathway quietly, her knuckles were turning paler as she was gripping the basket she held tightly. It was nearly impossible for her to _not_ hear the not-so-quiet whispers and murmurings of the other judgmental gods and goddesses who had nothing better to do than gossip and cast disapproving glances at her.

However, she kept walking on with a smile on her face, pretending as if she heard nothing. What did they know? Her relationship with Homura was nothing official and just rumors and idle chitchat for the others to continue gossiping about. If it was ever confirmed then the conseuences would be devastating.

Ever since she had been going out with Homura, she had slowly seen the other gods and godddesses for what they really were, immortals who were so set in their ways and instead of possibly accepting something like she had, they would rather judge her and most with disgust.

She hated them for their behaviour. Homura was nothing like they said. He was better than most of them! she paused her thoughts to the corner that had the path that would take her to Homura's simple home.

"_I bet she's going to see that half-god again._" She heard an older woman whisper none too quietly to another woman beisde her.

'_Why? Why can't they see him as I do?_' She thought bitterly knowing the futility of it. They would never change.

She was lost in her own thoughts, allowing her feet to guide her the short distance to the destination that she knew all too well.

"Are you alright? You seem..distressed." Rinrei paused in her steps to look up, almost surprised that she was already halfway to where he was standing, looking at her.

Seeing him made a genuine warm smile come to her face as she crossed the short distance to go greet him. As juvenile as it was, she sometimes wished that they cold have their own happy ending.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I like it and I don't at the same time.o.

Finished: 11/18/2009, 06:49pm.


	3. Sanzo: 87 Scared:Reload 7 Manga SPOILERS

Document Opened: 01/01/2010, 05:31am.

Authors Note: Contains SPOILERS for Saiyuki Reload Manga 7 and some of the end of vol.6.

That aside...Merry New Year Everyone!

Theme/Prompt: No.87. Scared.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Numb...._An almost overwhelming numbness spread through his body like a poison. Thankfully, his instincts kicked in before his mind could react to what had just happened as he had his left arm protectively wrapped around the bleeding brunette's upper body while his eyes darted around for an invisible opponent.

That many bullets just _didn't_ appear out of thin air.

Out of nowhere something shifted to the right and without hesitation or regard if it was one of the townsfolk, he fired off three rounds. His mind was only on keeping who or what it was from finishing off the unconscious heretic. Bitter images flashed through his mind that were too familiar.

He wasn't about to let someone else die in front of him while he did nothing. Still, it wouldn't do him or Goku any good with his mind in such disarray.

He forced a quick breath, not letting his hold around Goku slip. For someone to attack like that and neither of them to sense anything or anyone.....Only one person came to mind for this.

That was something he could deal with later. Looking down, he was becoming all to aware of Goku's condition. His left arm was nearly half way covered in the monkey's blood, not to mention that some was already soaking and staining his priest's robe.

A small part of his mind had been trying to push the fact aside that Goku could _die_ from this. Then again, that same part of him didn't want to believe such a possibility.

A clenching feeling came over him when he deftly tried to find a pulse that wasn't there. The priest forced down a hard lump that was in throat...Goku _couldn't be_....

It was only a sharp pain across his face that brought him back to what reality there was of the situation when he looked up silently to see Hakkai looking at him with one of the most serious, grim faces he had ever seen on the man. "Let go of Goku."

Without a word he passed the wounded monkey to Hakkai and Gojyo, wondering for a brief moment; when had they arrived?

While the pair worked frantically on removing some of the bullets that didn't pass through him, the priest stood up. More memories running through his mind while vaguely hearing Hakkai's words about Goku bleeding too badly.

Bits and pieces came and went..all the way from freeing the kid who had been pestering him with his annoying voice. His first transformation at the temple. The first time he let him go with him on a temple errand only because Goku wouldn't stop pestering him until he did...or at least that was what he told himself. Flashes of times during their current journey.

Now, someone had tried to murder one of the people who he had unintentionally gotten close too...He'd practically raised the chimp.

Anger was evident on his face as burning rage began to take over. He knew what he had to do. "I'll kill him!" With that he took off down the still empty street.

* * *

Authors Note: Sanzo is not easy to write. I'm not even sure how I did here since I was trying to convey his fear with anger and denial involved.

As always, critique and feedback are cheerfully welcomed.

Done: 01/01/2010, 06:38am.


	4. Lady Lirin: 54 Intimidated

Document Opened: 04/08/2010, 03:18am.

Authors Note:  
My first shot at writing for Lirin.

Theme/Prompt: No.54; Intimidated.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She nearly _hated_ it when her mother wanted to see her.

The young demon cautiously entered the room and wanted to turn  
around and leave almost as soon as she had walked in.

The way her mother sat atop her chair, her hands with the perfectly manicured long nails would rest on her lap as she looked down at her with eyes that shown not with love but something she was certain she wouldn't like.

Lirin knew she must have seemed like a timid little kitten with the nervous-ness she felt. However her mother smiled in an almost twisted way and raised one of her manicured hands to beckon her over. "No need to be shy dear. I am your _mother_ after all."

She walked closer while quickly swallowing a small lump that formed in the back of her throat. Lirin had a vague idea of what _actual_ mothers were supposed to be like since Yaone told her a few stories of things her and her mother did together. This woman in front of her had only given her life but nothing more.

They never did anything together. She really only saw her when she had been called upon and left to her devices with her brother and the others most of the time.

Raising her head, she looked to meet her mothers gaze, feeling small after doing so. Her mothers eyes screamed _trouble_ and she had an idea one day it would involve her.

Wanting to get out of there and go back to her big brother and Yaone and Doku, she put on a fake smile. "You wanted to see me?"  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
Not quite what I had in mind but not far off either,

Done: 04/08/2010, 03:54am.


End file.
